


The Long Containment

by IvanW



Series: Stand-Alone Stories [64]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Connecting, Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Quarantine, Romance, Slash, Sneaking Around, Texting, excessive flirting, stuck inside, video conferencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: The Ship is under stuck in space and under a quarantine where everyone must stay in their quarters, Jim is having a hard time of it, and keeps texting his first officer (and others). To top it off, the ship's controls need repairing and it's either freezing or burning up. The food synthesizer's are out of whack and you might get a muffin when you order a hamburger, if you're lucky.JTK: JimCS: SpockDoc: BonesNU: UhuraEngi: ScottyCupcake: HendorfFencer: SuluJaylah: JaylahKid: Chekov
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Stand-Alone Stories [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1178507
Comments: 284
Kudos: 294
Collections: Social Media Fics





	1. JTK and CS

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Карантин](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442897) by [Make_believe_world](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world)



JTK: What are you wearing?

CS: Currently I am attired in my meditation robe.

JTK: Anything on underneath?

CS: Regulation underwear. May I ask the point of your inquiry?

JTK: There is no point, Spock. You’re supposed to ask me what I’m wearing.

CS: That would be inappropriate as you’re my commanding officer.

JTK: We’re just…having a conversation, Spock. It’s harmless.

CS: Very well. What are you wearing?

JTK: Nothing

CS:

JTK: Fine. I’ve got flannel pajama bottoms that have flying saucers on them and…

CS: Flying saucers?

JTK: Yeah. You know. They were a gag gift.

CS: If they make you gag why wear them?

JTK: I am ignoring that. And a long-sleeved T-shirt that says ‘Help a student, Do a cadet’.

CS: Do what to a cadet?

JTK: I am ignoring that too. It’s cold in here. Damn. How long is this supposed to last anyway?

CS: There has been no time advised yet.

JTK: Did you say forever?

CS: I did not. I can imagine that you are particularly restless, Captain.

JTK: We’re stuck here in our own quarters unable to do squat or go anywhere, Spock. Don’t you think you could maybe call me Jim?

CS: Very well. Jim.

JTK: You gonna wear your meditation robe this whole time?

CS: No. But it is evening and therefore I changed from my uniform earlier into my robe. What about you?

JTK: Been wearing my jammies all day. Haven’t taken a shower either. Why bother if no one’s going to see you?

CS: The recommendation is that you try to be as normal as possible during the confinement to maintain mental acuity.

JTK: You’re snooty even in text.

CS: There is no such thing as a snooty Vulcan. We just maintain a high level of—

JTK: Bullshit

CS: Logic at all times.

JTK: I have a confession to make.

CS: I am afraid of your confessions after the last one.

JTK: Oh come on. That could have happened to anyone

CS: Doubtful. Why are you not texting Dr. McCoy?

JTK: I annoyed him so much yesterday he’s blocked me.

CS: Is it proper to block the ship’s captain?

JTK: You want to hear my confession or not?

CS: I assumed I had made it clear I did not.

JTK: Okay here goes. Back in the Academy, I had a one night stand with Admiral—

CS: That’s not a confession.

JTK: What? Why?

CS: Your indiscretion was well known.

JTK: Seriously?

CS: Everyone knew about it as far as I can recall, and I recall everything. Even his wife knew.

JTK: You never told me you knew.

CS: What would be the point?

JTK: Now I’m embarrassed.

CS: Doubtful. Besides that was some time ago, Jim. Not much of a shocking confession.

JTK: I never said it was particularly shocking. How come we can’t face time each other?

CS: That is not appropriate considering our casual attire.

JTK: We’re both fully clothed, right?

CS: You have only my word that I am wearing a meditation robe and I have only your word that you are wearing pants with flying saucers and a long-sleeved shirt bearing the inane remark of ‘Help a student, Do a cadet.

JTK: LOL. You are making me laugh so hard. Dude. You are hilarious.

CS: Captain.

JTK: So you’re secretly naked then?

CS: I am not.

JTK: So when you’re done meditating, do you then get dressed in your sleeping robe?

CS: Yes.

JTK: Why not just wear your sleeping robe to do both?

CS: I have a meditation robe specific for that purpose.

JTK: Okay then wear that to bed and skip the sleeping robe.

CS: I have a…

JTK: Or sleep naked. Yeah. I like that one.

CS: Captain.

JTK: Too cold for that. Do think they will fix the temperature control thingy so we won’t all freeze to death in this?

CS: I am told they are working on it.

JTK: How can they work on it if we’re all in quarantine?

CS: Those working on the ship’s controls are not.

JTK: Lucky bastards.

CS: Jim. It is time for me to meditate.

JTK: So?

CS: I will be unavailable for the next hour

JTK: You meditate for a whole hour? WOW.

CS: Spock out.

JTK: Wait. Oh hell.


	2. CS and JTK and CS and NU

CS: Captain?

JTK: Hey. I’m here. Have you been trying to reach me?

CS: Yes. You have not been answering. It has been well more than an hour since I went to meditate.

JTK: Missed me?

CS: Of course not.

JTK: LOL. It’s okay. I missed you too.

CS:

JTK: I’m so sore. Ugh.

CS: I do not wish to listen to your sexcapades.

JTK: I have good new and bad news…wait what?

CS: You said you were sore, so I surmised…

JTK: Hell no. I was working with Scotty on fixing the temperature control thing.

CS: You are supposed to be quarantined by your own orders.

JTK: I’m an essential worker.

CS: Not as an engineer. And I hope that you practiced the methods of maintaining distance that Dr. McCoy recommended for all crew members that are forced to come into contact with each other.

JTK: Naturally, I did.

CS: Hmm

JTK: Besides, do you honestly think under these circumstances I’d be out doing _that_ sort of thing. I mean the sex thing. Not the engineering thing. Because I did that. But the sex thing, no. Especially considering the only one I want to do is—

CS: You spoke of good and bad news.

JTK: Good for you. Bad for me.

CS: Meaning?

JTK: It won’t be freezing in anyone’s quarters.

CS: And the bad?

JTK: It’s going to be boiling hot.

CS: I did notice the temperature had significantly increased.

JTK: Boy has it ever. When it’s freezing, I can sit here in a blanket or something but now even naked I’m too hot.

CS: Naked?

JTK: That got your attention.

CS: It did not. I merely inquired.

JTK: I’m not yet anyhow. Soon though. I got all yucky working with Scotty, so I have to take a shower.

CS: I presume you did not assist Mr. Scott in your flying saucer pajamas.

JTK: Of course not.

CS: Perhaps next time it would be wise, Captain, to leave the maintenance jobs to those who know what they are doing.

JTK: Hey I know. I programmed the Kobayashi test, remember?

CS: I am unlikely to forget.

JTK: How did your meditation go?

CS: It was oddly unsatisfactory.

JTK: Too much on your mind?

CS: Indeed.

JTK: Want to talk about it?

CS: You spoke of showering.

JTK: Want to join me?

CS: I am currently not in the need of a shower. And if we were both in the shower, we would cease to communicate.

JTK: Not if you came over here and joined me in my shower.

CS: That would be breaking the quarantine.

JTK: Just with me.

CS: You count.

JTK: All right, fine. Suit yourself. You’re really hard to flirt with, you know that.

CS: You are attempting flirtation?

JTK: If you have to ask, I’m doing it wrong.

CS: I was unaware.

JTK: Definitely doing it wrong.

CS: To what purpose.

JTK: The usual one.

CS: Usual.

JTK: Never mind. For now, anyway. I really need that shower. I’m dying.

CS: If you are experiencing illness you should…

JTK: Kirk out.

CS: …Nyota, are you there?

NU: Not really. I mean obviously I’m answering, but I was about to go to bed. What’s up?

CS: The captain has been flirting with me.

NU: For months.

CS: What?

NU: Oh, Spock. You’re just now getting it?

CS: We are friends.

NU: Just friends. Right. Sure. Is there anything else? Because bed is calling me. 😴

CS: Very well. Goodnight.


	3. JTK and DOC and ENGI and CS

JTK: Bones

DOC: Jim, you still up?”

JTK: I’m unblocked. 😃

DOC: Yeah well. Don’t make me regret it.

JTK: What’s the latest?

DOC: Not much change except a few more deaths have been reported on the ships in the sector.

JTK: Damn.

DOC: Ensign Willows has exhibited signs.

JTK: And?

DOC: Nothing serious and she’s quarantined. So are the crew members who had direct contact with her. But none of them have tested positive. Including Willows. Could be something else.

JTK: We don’t need another disease going around the same time as this one.

DOC: Tell me something I don’t know. Why is it so blasted hot, Jim?

JTK: They’re working on fixing the temperature controls.

DOC: I’d like to kick the ass of the chump who switched it from Delta Vega cold to Vulcan boil me alive hot.

JTK: Er.

DOC: _Jim_.

JTK: Well…you know how it is. It’ll be fixed soon, Bones, I swear.

DOC: Do you have any idea what my synthesizer replicates in my quarters?

JTK: Uh. Anything you want?

DOC: Soup, Jim. Just Soup.

JTK: What kind of soup?”

DOC: Chicken Noodle, Tomato or Potato. It picks, not me. And even if I order a bowl of Strawberry ice cream, it spits out potato soup.

JTK: Yikes

DOC: Who wants to eat soup when it’s five hundred degrees, Jim?

JTK: What about the one in the medbay?”

DOC: Stopped working altogether. So far, my drink synthesizer is still putting out coffee but if it stops…

JTK: Gotcha

DOC: You’d better get that fixed too. _Captain_.

JTK: Yeah. Okay. I’ll make sure that’s a priority.

DOC: And go to bed, for God’s sake. You sound like a hopped up squirrel.

JTK: Night, Bones.

JTK: Scotty.

ENGI: Captain?

JTK: McCoy’s synthesizer’s out in his quarters. Making nothing but soup.

ENGI: I could do with a wee bit o' Beef Barley soup, myself. My own Da...

JTK: Scotty

ENGI: Oh, aye, they’re whacky all over the ship, Captain.

JTK: Yeah? So far mine seems fine.

ENGI: Consider yourself lucky. But I’ll look into the doctor’s.

JTK: Great, Thanks, Scotty. Kirk out.

JTK: Spock, you there?

CS: Yes, Captain.

JTK: What are you wearing?

CS: My sleeping robe, of course.

JTK: Getting ready for bed?

CS: I am in bed.

JTK: 😳

CS: You should do the same, Captain. You have been awake for 48 hours.

JTK: Yeah. Only I’m not tired.

CS: Go to sleep.

JTK: Fine. Everyone’s trying to get rid of me. I’m not wearing anything by the way. I know you didn’t ask.

CS: Correct.

JTK: Too hot.

CS: Goodnight, Jim.

JTK: Sigggghhhhhh.

CS: Did your finger get stuck on the keys?

JTK: I was being dramatic. Night, Spock.

CS: Goodnight again, Jim.


	4. CS and JTK (with a little ENGI and DOC)

CS: What are you doing?

JTK: Hey Spock. Morning. I think.

CS: Yes it is. Did you sleep at all?

JTK: I tried. Gave up.

CS: Perhaps it is the ten cups of coffee you’ve had.

JTK: Nah. Anyway I got a bunch of reports done.

CS: You did not answer my initial question.

JTK: Watching.

CS: What are you watching?

JTK: You won’t approve.

CS: That is likely. Pornography?

JTK: LOL. No.

CS: Then what, Jim? You are being uncharacteristically reticent.

JTK: The video of the accident on deck four.

CS: Jim.

JTK: I know.

CS: There was nothing you could have done to prevent their deaths.

JTK: I don’t know.

CS: I do. As you said, it was an accident. Completely unexpected.

JTK: But not necessarily unpreventable.

CS: Obsessing over it is not healthy, as I am sure Dr. McCoy would tell you.

JTK: What are you doing?

CS: Preparing for my morning meditation.

JTL: Bet you look cute in your robe. Is your hair mussy?

CS: Captain.

JTK: I know. Shut up, Jim. 

CS: Actually. I bet your hair is mussier.

JTK: ?

CS: And you are likely cuter as well.

JTK: Uh.

CS: And what is your attire at the moment?

JTK: Spock…are you trying to flirt with me?

CS: Affirmative.

JTK: LOL

CS: Captain

JTK: No, no. It’s good.

CS: Yet you are experiencing merriment at my expense

JTK: No. I mean. It’s just…you’ve surprised me.

CS: I am not good at it.

JTK: You’re way better at it than you think, Spock.

CS: Doubtful.

JTK: Besides I’ll take your Vulcan style of flirting over anyone else’s flirting any day.

CS: Nyota believes that you have exhibited flirtatious behavior toward me for an extended period of time.

JTK: Well at least someone’s noticed.

CS: Then it is true?

JTK: Yep. You bet your cute pointed ears.

CS: Why did you not explain your attempts to me?

JTK: I was attempting to be subtle

CS: You fail at that attempt every time you try.

JTK: Ouch.

CS: Did you injure yourself?

JTK: No, you did. Come on, Spock, you know what that means. You like to pretend to be obtuse but you aren’t.

CS: Still your behavior toward me was not unlike your behavior toward others.

JTK: Like who?

CS: Lieutenant Hendorff

JTK: Cupcake? No way.

CS: You call him cupcake. Is that not an endearment?

JTK: Definitely not. If I call you an endearment it will be, uh, babe or honey or sweetheart.

CS: Hmm

JTK: Bet there are none for Vulcans.

CS: You would be wrong.

JTK: Yeah?

ENGI: Scott to Captain

JTK: Nuts. Gotta go, Spock. Duty calls. Scotty’s comming me. Hold that thought.

ENGI: Scott to Captain.

JTK: I’m here Scotty

ENGI: Fixed the controls so it’s no longer going to be hot.

JTK: Oh great. Thanks, Scotty.

ENGI: Aye. But I’m afraid there’s a wee bit o’ bad news too.

JTK: You can’t fix Bones’ food?

ENGI: Working on that, sir. We can’t seem to regulate the temperature, so it might be going back to cold.

JTK: Oh. Well. Crap. Guess it’s better than scorching heat though.

ENGI: That’s the spirit, laddie. I’ll keep you posted. Scott out.

JTK: Hey, Spock. How come we’re not comming instead of texting?

CS: Because you started texting.

JTK: Yeah. Guess I wanted to keep the bothering you to a minimum.

CS: You are not bothering me.

JTK: You say the sweetest things. We both know I am. It’s still…really great to hear your voice. I’ve missed you.

CS: It is likewise a pleasurable experience to hear yours.

JTK: Now I’m getting giddy. Oh, Bones is texting me.

CS: Very well I will—

JTK: No, no. hang on. Let me read them to you.

CS: They are likely private.

JTK: Nah, I’m sure…he’s thanking me for sending him strawberry ice cream.

CS: How did you do that?

JTK: Had my yeoman do it. Don’t worry no one had face to face contact.

CS: That was thoughtful.

JTK: That’s me…oh crap.

CS: Captain?

JTK: He says it’s now freezing in his quarters though and he threw the ice cream away. Ingrate.

CS: Well…

JTK: And now he’s bitching that his synthesizer _won’t_ make soup. 

CS: What does it make?

JTK: Here I’ll read it you.

DOC: Jim. Thanks for the strawberry ice cream. It was a surprise. Especially since now it is about thirty below in my quarters. I am wearing a fur-lined parka and am still cold. Damn cold. Ice cream was thrown away. I sure would like that soup about now. But the only thing I can get out of this wretched thing now is weird colored fruit that tastes and smells like the old Playdough from centuries past. Can you send some soup? Something warm? Something that looks and tastes like food rather than a nuclear experiment gone wrong?

CS: I see the doctor is as charming as ever.

JTK: (laughs) You said it. Okay, babe, I’d better arrange for his soup. A Captain’s work is never done.

CS: Did you call me babe?

JTK: Kirk out.


	5. NU and CS and JTK and DOC

NU: Hey Spock. Would you like to have tea with me?

CS: We’re not supposed to—

NU: Right. You in your quarters and me in mine. This is nice. Seeing each other like this. I haven’t seen your smiling face in days.

CS: I am not smiling.

NU: I know. What kind of tea will you have?

CS: Orange spice.

NU: Good choice. I’m having blueberry lemon. You remember our early days? (laughs) Look who I am asking. Of course you do.

CS: I do. What specifically do you refer to?

NU: The very first days. When we would go to that little tea shop.

CS: I remember.

NU: We were both so young then. Ready to take on Starfleet and each other. (laughs) But of course that was PJ.

CS: PJ?

NU: Pre-Jim.

CS: Ah. Yes.

NU: Do you know that after we met him, the both of us, almost every tea session we had then we discussed him in one way or another.

CS: I am sorry, Nyota. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable.

NU: You didn’t. And I wasn’t. Just an observation. Mostly at myself for not seeing what was so obvious. How is that going?

CS: We are, I believe, making progress.

NU: As much progress as you can make being in different rooms, I guess.

CS: Indeed. But he did use an endearment.

NU: Oh, you _are_ making progress then! This is strange having tea like this.

CS: But not altogether unpleasant.

NU: No, you’re right. Have you checked in with your father?

CS: For what purpose?

NU: To see if he’s okay.

CS: I am certain if he were not, logically, I would be informed.

NU: Oh, yes, of course. How long are we going to have to do this anyway?

CS: There has been no time given that I am aware of.

NU: I bet it’s not as dire as they’re all making it out to be.

CS: Perhaps not, but one doesn’t want to take that chance.

NU: Hmm. Have you thought about sneaking over to see Jim?

CS: …that would not be appropriate.

NU: Spock, you devil. You _have_ thought about it.

CS: Yes.

NU: Oh you are smitten if you are considering breaking the rules.

CS: I should not.

NU: Yeah. Probably. Still, in a way, isn’t it exciting to pine away for someone you can’t get to?

CS: That has been my life for a lot longer than this pandemic, Nyota.

****

JTK: How is the soup?

DOC: G-Good.

JTK: Finger slip?

DOC: Using speech to t-text. Shivering.

JTK: Ah, sorry, Bones. Apparently your quarters happen to be in one of the worst areas for the cold. They’re working on it.

DOC: Swell.

JTK: Maybe you could switch quarters for now to one of the slightly warmer ones.

DOC: Any available?

JTK: I’ll check.

DOC: M-Might have to hold up in the med-bay.

JTK: How’s Willows?

DOC: Improving, actually. I’ve got my eye on Chekov though. He’s been feeling unwell.

JTK: Keep me posted. Kirk Out.


	6. CS and JTK

JTK: Oh my God. This is so cool.

CS: Jim. You have seen me before.

JTK: I know. But not in days and days. And even if I can’t see you in person, this is almost as cool. Almost. What have you got?

CS: Plomeek soup.

JTK: Yeah? How is it?

Spock making an “okayish” gesture with his hand had Jim laughing

JTK: Got it. Can’t believe you’re wearing your uniform.

CS: Technically I am on duty so it is appropriate.

JTK: You make me feel a little guilty I’m in my pajama bottoms and a T-shirt.

CS: The flying saucers I see.

JTK: They’re comfy.

CS: I cannot deny you look…appealing.

JTK: Oh you have your flirt on today.

CS: What are you eating?

JTK: Change of subject I see.

CS: Since I am currently viewing you there is no need to inquire as to your attire.

JTK: True. And I have to tell you that you look gorgeous. And even more so when you blush. I’m glad you agreed to do this face to face thing with me. God I missed those bangs.

CS: Jim.

JTK: Oatmeal. With raisins and brown sugar and a touch of maple syrup.

CS: Sounds sweet.

JTK: Yep. It’s awful. (Laughs)

CS: Then I am perplexed as to why you are eating it.

JTK: Okay. Let me explain.

CS: Please.

JTK: At times like these, that can be…stressful…Humans often turn to comfort foods. Probably why you’re eating only okay Plomeek soup, I would guess. And eating something familiar, well, it just brings a level of stability, I suppose, when there’s very little stability to be had. When I was a kid, my mom would fix me this really overcooked mushy oatmeal and she always added raisins, maple syrup, and brown sugar, because that’s what her mom did when she was a kid. And I loved it then, because, one, my mom made it for me, so I was getting some rare attention from her, and two, I loved sweet stuff at the time. Like a lot of kids.

CS: I see. But you do not like it now.

JTK: It’s way too sweet and the maple is imitation, so…

CS: But you are eating it.

JTK: Well, it’s not so awful I’m going to spit it out or anything, so yeah. Because it reminds me of a time I felt loved.

CS: When was the last time you spoke to your mother?

JTK: A few months ago. We’re too far from Earth to really have communication right now. She was fine then. I’m sure she is now.

CS: I suspect you are correct in your assessment.

JTK: My assessment?

CS: The reason I have turned to Plomeek soup today. I had not analyzed it closely, but…my mother used to make it and serve it to me as well. It was one of the Vulcan dishes she was especially fond of and good at making. I recall having it with her numerous times.

JTK: That’s really nice, Spock. I’m glad you have that to remember.

CS: Perhaps you and I can make new memories together.

JTK: Be still my beating heart.

CS: Is that good?

JTK: Really really good. 


	7. JTK and Kid and Doc

JTK: How are you doing, Pavel?

Kid: Not so good, sir. My throat hurts.

JT: Bones will take good care of you. Are you being made comfortable?

Kid: Yes, but I don’t like staying in the medbay.

JTK: I know. But it’s for the best. You’ll be okay. You’re in the absolute best hands.

Kid: Yes, sir.

JTK: You get some rest. I’ll check with you later.

JTK: Hey, Bones. Give me the details. How bad is Chekov?

DOC: He’s tested positive for this thing. Whatever it is. Got nine out of ten of the symptoms. Biggest complaint is his throat.

JTK: What else can you tell me?

DOC: Two more deaths from the other ships in the sector. But fifteen have recovered.

JTK: How are you doing?

DOC: Still freezing in my quarters, but right now I’m staying in the medbay to watch over Chekov.

JTK: You need anything?

DOC: Just…stay safe. Okay? You seem to get _everything_. And it always hits you worse, so just…stay in your quarters.

JTK: I am. I promise.

DOC: I know you’re probably bored.

JTK: Nah, Spock’s keeping me company.

DOC: Oh?

JTK: Over the airwaves. First, we were messaging, then comming, and now we’re doing face to face chat. It’s been…nice.

DOC: Good. Keep it up. The more he keeps you engaged, the better it is for me. You’ll stop pestering me.

JTK: LOL.

DOC: I gotta go check on the kid. Behave.

JTK: Okay, Bones.

JTK: Hey Spock. Wanna play chess? 


	8. NU and CS and CS and JTK

NU: I’m actually surprised you aren’t having breakfast with Jim.

CS: He is sleeping still.

NU: Seems late for him.

CS: He…may have had a little help.

NU: Spock, what did you do?

CS: Not directly. Meaning I have not been to his quarters to use my touch telepathy.

NU: Okay then?

CS: He has not been sleeping. For days. I was concerned for his welfare.

NU: Right. I get it. So, what did you do?

CS: When he was having a cup of tea with me last night, with arrangement with Doctor McCoy, I had his tea…enhanced.

NU: (Laughing) Enhanced? You slipped the captain a mickey?

CS: In a word…yes. I am monitoring his frequencies.

NU: But how did you manage that with no contact?

CS: Mr. Scott altered his synthesizer to add the mixture to his tea. I simply encouraged him to choose that as his beverage last night.

NU: Does he know?

CS: I did made no confessions last night, but he was aware he suddenly became fatigued, and he began to yawn a lot. He excused himself to retire for the night.

NU: Well, I’m not entirely certain I agree with your methods, Spock, but I understand why you did it. How long had he gone without sleep?

CS: More than three days. It was affecting his health. And as I said, I did consult with Doctor McCoy.

NU: You never did anything like that to me did you?

CS: Of course not. But you are not nearly as stubborn as he is.

NU: True. Or you. So, things are progressing in a way that’s positive?

CS: I am hopeful.

****

JTK: (yawning) Morning, Spock. Or is it afternoon?

CS: Afternoon, Captain.

JTK: I slept late. I was really sleeping too.

CS: You definitely needed the rest.

JTK: Guess so. I’m kind of groggy though so I’m in desperate need of coffee. How are you feeling okay?

CS: Yes, Jim. There has even been some evidence that Vulcans are not affected by the virus.

JTK: But you’re also part human, so let’s not jump ahead of ourselves on that.

CS: I agree. And you?

JTK: (smiles) I feel good.

CS: Can we agree that you should remain isolated in place and not go wandering around to help the engineering department and other areas with the ship are more than capable of doing their duties?

JTK: Well.

CS: Jim.

JTK: Fine. But if this is your idea of flirting, Spock, it needs work.

CS: It is my idea of ensuring that you remain well so that when this containment strategy is over, you and I can embark on a mutually satisfying romantic and sexual relationship.

JTK: Oh. Well. That’s definitely better.

CS: Captain, are you blushing?

JTK: Of course not. I’m…going to get that coffee. Be, uh, right back.


	9. JTK and CS

JTK: What’s that you have?

CS: Kreylah. It is Vulcan bread.

JTK: From the synthesizer?

CS: Negative. I have so much free time I baked it myself.

JTK: Wow. You can bake stuff?

CS: Affirmative.

JTK: I think I’m in love. Well you know. Even more.

CS: I am pleased I could impress you. What are you eating?

JTK: Mushroom Risotto 

CS: How is it?

JTK: Not bad considering. Not homemade or anything.

CS: Another comfort food?

JTK: In a way. When I first joined the Academy there was a place just off campus that made the most amazing Risotto. I haunted that place my first year.

CS: And then?

JTK: (shrugs) It closed down. Health Department shut it down.

CS: And yet you have good memories of it?

JTK: Illogical, right?

CS: Very much so. Still I find myself enjoying hearing about you from when we were not acquainted.

JTK: Tell me something you’ve never told me before.

CS: Like what?

JTK: Well since you haven’t told me, how would I know?

CS: You have a point.

JTK: So?

CS: I am thinking. 

JTK: Don't think so hard, Spock. It could be something simple like you wet the bed when you were six.

CS: Certainly not.

JTK: (laughs) Okay. But I mean it doesn't have to be complicated. Or particularly revealing.

CS: When I was a young child, I was embarrassed that my mother was human, because my peers made fun of me and of her. And one time she came to my school to collect me when courses were over and she wished to take me to a tea place we both enjoyed that afternoon. But I saw her coming before she reached the school and I hid after asking my instructor to advise her that I had already left for home as I did not wish for my classmates to see me with her.

JTK: Oh Spock. All kids do things like that.

CS: Perhaps, but I felt shame for my behavior. And it did not matter to them, only to her.

JTK: Hey, I get it. I do. But you were just a child. 

CS: I am aware. But I still feel...inadequate.

JTK: Okay. Thank you for telling me that, babe. That just makes me more crazy about you.

CS: You are a strange one, James Kirk.

JTK: Keeps you on your toes.

CS: Indeed.

JTK: Next time you're baking, how about cookies? 


	10. JTK and CS and Cupcake

JTK: Hey Spock

CS: Captain

JTK: You know how we're supposed to be social distancing, right?

CS: There is little chance I will forget, Jim.

JTK: Yeah, okay. The point is, we have that shared bathroom, right, and so far we have the schedule set where either one of us uses it, we let the other know, and we sanitize it and all that.

CS: Indeed.

JTK: So what if I opened my door from my quarters and you opened your door from yours, and you know, we stay where we are, in the door way or whatever, but we actually get to see each other. Live and in person, bodily so. You know?

CS: I am not certain that's a good idea.

JTK: Why not? What could possibly go wrong with that anyway?

CS: Well...I am not sure. But perhaps something.

JTK: Let's try it.

CS: Very well.

JTK: Great.

Cupcake: Hendorff to Captain Kirk

JTK: What is it, Cup...Lieutenant?"

Cupcake: Sir, there's a group of crewmembers out in the corridor outside of the medbay protesting the quarantine.

JTK: (pinching the bridge of his nose) Say what?

Cupcake: They say they have rights and shouldn't be forced to stay in their quarters, Captain. They are demanding Dr. McCoy be replaced. And they aren't social distancing, sir.

JTK: Well, that's just great. This is by order of Starfleet.

Cupcake: They were told that, sir. Permission to subdue them, Captain?

JTK: I'd better come over there.

CS: I will go in your place, Captain.

JTK: Spock-

CS: I will handle it. Dr. McCoy wants to limit your exposure as much as possible. Your immunity is still down from your bout with the Naroovian Shingles.

JTK: (shudders) Don't remind me. Hendorff, Mr. Spock is on his way. 

Cupcake: Aye, aye, sir. Hendorff out.

JTK: There goes that idea. Be careful, Spock. I don't like this act of mutiny.

CS: Nor do I, but it will be handled accordingly. Spock out.


	11. JTK and CS

JTK: Oh. Shoot. Sorry, Spock. I didn't know you were in here. I didn't even know you were back.

CS: I just did get back and am preparing for a shower so that I may cleanse myself after my exposure to the mutineers. 

JTK: How'd that go?

CS: The situation was handled by myself and security, Captain.

JTK: I want whoever was involved off my ship.

CS: It has already been arranged. The next space station we are near, they will be removed from the Enterprise. Lieutenant Commander Giotto has locked them in the brig in the meantime. There's no indication of larger discontent at this point, Captain. It appears to have been an outlier group.

JTK: Good. Excellent. Thank you, Spock.

CS: Anything else, Captain?

JTK: No. No. Just...I'll get out of your hair and let you take your shower. But seeing you...I mean in person, just not over like a video, is kind of really amazing right now.

CS: It is remarkably good to see you too, Jim.

JTK: I just wish...never mind.

CS: What?

JTK: I really want to touch you.

CS: Considering I might have been contaminated by the mutineers, I would suggest not. But...I reciprocate the sentiment.

JTK: (laughs) Yeah. Okay. Enjoy your shower, Spock.

CS: Goodnight, Jim. 


	12. JTK and Doc and JTK and CS

DOC: Jim, what the hell are you doing here and out of your quarters?

JTK: I came to check if you needed anything.

DOC: You can do that from your quarters!

JTK: I'm the captain. I can't hide out in my quarters until eternity. I have a ship to run and people expect me to be in charge and put in an appearance, Bones.

DOC: These are hardly normal circumstances, Jim. 

JTK: All the more reason to ease everyone's concerns with communication from their captain. I don't need any more crew members feeling the need to protest in the form of a mutiny.

DOC: You aren't Captain Bligh.

JTK: Fortunately, and I'd like it to stay that way. Your food supply okay? Medicine? How's Chekov?

DOC: Chekov is okay. Not any worse, which is good. Everything else is acceptable. Now go back to your quarters before you give me a heart attack.

****

JTK: You look...really good in that Vulcan robe. Is that the meditation one?

CS: It is. I find myself having difficulty meditating though.

JTK: Yeah? You feel okay?

CS: I am not experienced any symptoms. I am merely...conflicted.

JTK: About what?

CS: While I can admit your idea to see each other from our mutual entrances to the bathroom had its merits, it has also had a rather unexpected consequence.

JTK: What's that?

CS: Similar to what you mentioned when you discovered me here when I was about to shower, I find myself...yearning for physical contact between us. And not sexual, exactly, though I would not deny there is an element to that, also, but to just put my hand to your hand.

JTK: (lets out shaky breath) Yeah. Yeah. I...same for me. I'm going a little stir crazy anyway and you're just so gorgeous. I don't know how much longer I can hold out.

CS: I understand and agree. But we...must remain strong.

JTK: (laughs) And on that note I'm going to go read Tolstoy or something. Night, Spock.

CS: Goodnight. 


	13. FENCER and BEN SAREK and CS and JTK and WINONA

Fencer: I can't believe I'm getting to hear your voice. I thought...it's been so hard to get through. And yet...

BEN: I know. I've been frantic.

Fencer: You're okay? Demora?

BEN: Yes, we're-we're both okay. A lot of us here remain pretty good. The quarantining, it's been working. There are those calling for it to be ended soon, but I'm just glad we're okay, we're healthy. I've been able to continue my work in the labs here, because they're connected to our home here. And Demora is doing so well with her lessons. Wait, she wants to talk to you....

***

SAREK: You are well?"

CS: Yes

SAREK: As far as research has discovered, Vulcans appear to be immune to this virus. More tests will be done, of course.

CS: Of course.

SAREK: It is also unknown as to whether your partial humanity might make you more susceptible. Your physiology does favor the Vulcan side. In the meantime, have you considered what we discussed last time?

CS: My situation has changed significantly since our prior communication.

SAREK: Then you have reconciled with Nyota Uhura?

CS: I have not. But I am pursuing a new romantic relationship.

SAREK: Oh?

CS: With James Kirk.

SAREK: Your captain?

CS: Yes.

SAREK: I see.

***

JTK: Hey Mom. (Smiles) You look good. I hope that means you're doing well. Feeling all right?"

WINONA: Feeling great. And you, honey?

JTK: Just a little stir crazy is all. You know how I get.

WINONA: Yep. Some people think you're just like George. But I know you're just like me.

JTK: How's the farm?

WINONA: Boring. Next leave you take I'd love you to come.

JTK: Maybe I will. And...maybe I'll bring someone.

WINONA: A girl?

JTK: Nope. A boy. And not just any boy. A Vulcan.

WINONA: Will wonders never cease. Commander Spock, huh?

JTK: Well.

WINONA: He's a cutie. And so are you.

JTK: Give me a break. Anyway, it's great to see you. It's been a long time. 


	14. Captain's Personal Log

Captain's personal log. Add the stardate later. Too tired to bother right now.

Day One Million of the "containment". Yeah, I know, it's not really. Just feels like it. According to Bones, medical professionals are working around the clock to figure this thing out. So far of my crew, there's been twenty positive cases, all but three have now fully recovered. Of those three remaining cases, one is extremely critical and the other are considered serious. So far the medical staff is doing an incredible job and containing this and treating it and I intend to make sure they all get recognition for this when it's over. 

I'm glad to say that Ensign Pavel Chekov is among those that have recovered. He tells me he still feels a bit weak, but feels much improved. 

Scotty and his engineering crew seem to have fixed the problem with the temperature controls in the our quarters, and it's quit comfortable in here. Earlier when I was talking to Spock, him on his side of the bathroom, and me on my side, I could feel the heat of the desert from where I sat on the floor by my door. I honestly don't know how Spock stands in that hot and if there's any great impediment to a relationship between us, that's going to be it. I am shuddering even now thinking about that heat. Or is it sweating? I don't know.

The food synthesizers are still a little out of whack. Mine seem to be okay, and honest I don't think it's because I'm captain, but Spock told me he ordered some plomeek soup and he got beef stew instead. And he ordered it three times, came out the same way. I pointed out to him about the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. Pretty sure he wasn't amused. Anyway, you can imagine how beef stew went over with a Vulcan. I made him plomeek soup from my quarters and left it in the bathroom for him to take when I wasn't around. Contactless delivery, you could say. I ended up eating three bowls of beef stew because of it and let me tell you I was not only stuffed but I never want to look at beef stew again.

Speaking of Spock, Bones at my direction, and that of the Vulcan High Council, is doing some tests on Spock to see about his immunity to this virus. It would be great if I knew Spock couldn't get this. There are some anti-body tests going on too with crew that have had it and recovered and perhaps some others to see if they might have had it and had not known.

We're out of range again of most of our family, but it was nice getting to talk to my Mom. I knew Spock spoke with Sarek and Sulu his husband. That was a nice treat for all of us. I forgot to ask Mom when I spoke with her if she'd heard from my good-for-nothing, know-it-all brother. 

Anyway, I'm tired now and headed for bed. I've been getting a lot more sleep lately. Ever since I started drinking this herbal tea Spock recommended. Good stuff. Kirk out. 


	15. Admiral and JTK and Fencer

Admiral: Hello Kirk, how are you?

JTK: Not bad, sir. And yourself?

Admiral: A few aches and pains. Nothing serious. Just old battle injuries. Did I ever tell you about the battle on Omicron...

Ensign (off screen): Sir, time limit.

Admiral: Oh. Right. (clears throat) Kirk, I'm contacting you today to give you some good news.

JTK: Yes, sir?

Admiral: This virus...did I ever tell you my theory that it was introduced by the Klingons in a plan to decimate the Federation?

JTK: You did not.

Admiral: Well, I...(sighs) I'm being reminded again. There's been some great breakthroughs over the last few days and we might have even found a cure. And before this ensign chews me out again, yes, there's still testing to be done. The point is, we can start relaxing some of the restrictions placed on our ships and localities.

JTK: Meaning?

Admiral: You can head to Space Station 3 for starters, and get those mutineers off the Enterprise. They'll be facing court martial, of course.

JTK: Of course.

Admiral: Once you've arrived there, I'm thinking you can relax some of the restrictions confining crew to quarters. You should reach there in a little over forty-eight hours. If anything changes before you get there, I'll let you know. Barker out.

JTK: Kirk to Sulu.

Fencer: Sir?

JTK: You're on the bridge, right?"

Fencer: Aye, Captain

JTK: Set a course and head for Space Station 3. Steady as she goes. Kirk out.

Walks over to the door of the bathroom, hand on it. They were almost out of the words, right? So he could...

With a sigh, he turned away, and went to the synthesizer for some food intead.


	16. DOC and JTK and Jaylah

DOC: Jim, what are you doing here? _Again_?

JTK: I'm checking on you. Jaylah, you okay? What are you doing here?"

JAYLAH: I cut my finger, James T.

JTK: That's Captain Jame T. She's okay, Bones?

DOC: Yeah just had to suture it. And stop using strange weapons in your quarters.

JAYLAH: I am practicing for when we return to normal.

DOC: (snorting) What's normal? Is that normal to you? Normal to me? Normal to them?

JTK: Bones, you're scaring her with your grouch.

DOC: You're dismissed, Ensign. And seriously, no more practicing with that scythe in your quarters. You could have sliced something off.

JTK: A scythe? She was...

DOC: She was. You think you're the only one going stir crazy?

JTK: No. But Admiral Barker contacted me.

DOC: What'd that old windbag want?

JTK: Takes one to know one, Bones.

DOC: Do me a favor and flip yourself off, would you? I'm too tired.

JTK: You need relief? What do you need, Bones?

DOC: Twenty five years of sleep ought to do it. What did Barker want, Jim?

JTK: You've probably heard the medical part. Their making progress on beating this thing.

DOC: (nodding) I'll believe it when I have a vaccine in hand.

JTK: They're going to loosen restrictions soon. We're headed to Space Station 3. From there? Who knows.

DOC: You behaving yourself?

JTL: Meaning?

DOC: Sneaking off to canoodle with Spock.

JTK: Is that what we're calling it?

DOC: That's as much as I can, anyway.

JTK: Not yet, but it's tempting. And I've heard Vulcans might not even get this thing.

DOC: True, but he is half human.

JTK: Ahis his physiology favors the Vulcan half.

DOC: Well. Normally, I'd be sort of okay with it, but with all your issues...

JTK: Wait. I've been waiting and you're okay with it?

DOC: I said _normally_. Nothing is normal with you, Jim.

JTK: Aren't you the one just asking Jaylah what normal is. I gotta go.

DOC: Jim, you be careful. Jim! 


	17. JTK and CS

JTK: Spock, can you come to your bathroom door?

CS: Yes, Captain.

Jim moved restlessly just inside his own cabin, then leaned against the door opening as he waited for Spock.

CS: Captain?

JTK (smiling) Hi Spock. I just went to see Bones.

CS: You were out of your quarters again?

JTK: I took precautions. And...I'm the captain, you know? I can't completely isolate myself from everyone and everything. People, crew, they expect me to care about them and be seen and be involved.

CS: I can attend to any duties necessary.

JTK: I know you can. But...that's not what I wanted to say. Not now anyway.

CS: Jim?

JTK: I'm really trying to behave myself, Spock. Chances are you probably _can't_ get infected, but what if they're wrong? And you do? And I was responsible in some way for that? It would kill me to see you sick. And even if they have come up with some way to beat this, what if they're wrong and they're jumping the gun and you get infected and then...I can't risk that. I can't. No matter how much I really want to be with you.

CS: I understand.

JTK: Do you?

CS: I feel the same, Jim. If contact with me somehow led to your infection with the virus...it would be...difficult.

JTK: I know some people, Bones probably among them, think I'd run off half-cocked with no regard to your safety or mine just a chance to get my hands on you and I have to say it's a near thing because...I don't know if I've said these exact words yet but...I'm so in love with you.

CS: Jim, I...

JTK: You feel it too, don't you?

CS: Yes. And I am grateful you said it for me.

JTK: (laughing) Yeah. Sorry. I know I talk too much.

CS: You do, but it is part of the reason that I am also so in love with you.

JTK:...Yeah?

CS: Yes. I never thought I would admit that.

JTK: I never thought you would either. God, Spock. I want to kiss you more than I've ever wanted to kiss anyone ever, but I can't.

CS: We will get there, Jim.

JTK: Promise?

CS: I do. Yes. K'diwa. 


	18. JTK and DOC

Jim was aware Spock was on the bridge as they approached Space Station 3 and he didn't like it. Bones had recommended that Spock take command as they approached the docking bay and that Jim stay in his quarters. Jim was really starting to hate this damn virus.

JTK: Kirk to McCoy.

DOC: Yes, Jim?

JTK:...

DOC: Jim?

JTK: What about Khan's blood?

DOC:...what about it?

JTK: Doesn't it make me immune to this? Or at least more so than you think it does.

DOC: Hmm. Well. I hadn't given it much thought. Since you were...

JTK: Miraculously revived, yeah.

DOC: I haven't done much thinking about what that blood did to you other than bringing you back to us. I mean, sure, I did some initial tests, but for the most part you didn't seem that changed from what you'd been before. I guess I assumed that was always going to be the case.

JTK: Maybe it isn't.

DOC: Maybe it isn't.

JTK: I was looking into some information about the little girl that was cured of her illness.

DOC: ...isn't that classified?

JTK: Not to someone who knows what he's doing. And anyway, she's my Khan blood kindred spirit. Did I tell you I ran into her in San Francisco just before the memorial?

DOC: No.

JTK: Well, I did. And what her father did, yeah, it was horrific, but she had no culpability in it. And probably lots of people would have done anything to save their kid.

DOC: Murder other people? I don't know that many who would, Jim.

JTK: Yeah. I know. Anyway, she was sweet, and even though I hate what he did, I'm glad she's okay.

DOC: Is she?

JTK: She is. That's what I mean. She's doing great. No illnesses. Really smart. Her athleticism has increased. She's not exactly a super being, but she's close. So maybe there's some immunity there. Maybe even something that might help with this virus.

DOC: In the little girl?

JTK: In me. She had a small amount. Not as much as me, because though she was dying, she didn't die. Whereas with me...

DOC: I see where you're going with this. Get down here stat. I can't believe I didn't think of any of this. I feel like a damn fool.

JTK: It's okay, Bones. It's like you said, I seemed mostly myself when I was first revived. But let's check it out. I'm coming.


	19. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter won't be quite as dialogue heavy as we move into recovery.

Spock watched his unconscious captain with an unsettling sense of deja vu. He was forced to remind himself that the circumstances this time were quite different than the last time Jim lay in a hospital bed with McCoy tending to him in this manner. And yet he was altogether too pale for Spock's liking nonetheless.

"He's fine, Spock. He's coming out of it," Leonard assured him.

Everything had moved so quickly as they had approached Space Station 3, where they were currently docked. Jim had not disclosed his intentions to Spock regarding his own condition prior to placing himself in the hands of McCoy and other Starfleet and Federation doctors.

When this was over, and Spock was assured it was very close to being so, he would have words with Jim about what it was like to be involved in a relationship.

As Jim had theorized, the blood transfusion he had received from Khan had given him immunity to the virus inflicted upon so many Federation planets. Tests were also being run on the little girl saved by Khan’s blood, albeit carried out with reluctant approval by the girl’s mother. There were unconfirmed rumors that Section 31 was charged with collecting more blood from Khan, who, as far as Spock knew, was still in deep freeze.

Plasma used from Jim’s blood was even now being used to cure those with the virus. Already many Federation citizens were being inoculated with a vaccine.

“Commander Spock.”

Spock turned to greet Admiral Barker who had just appeared in the doorway of Jim’s room. “Sir.”

“McCoy, how’s our donor?”

“He’s close to waking up, sir.”

“Excellent news. Commander, a word?”

Spock followed Barker out of the room. “Admiral?”

“Your application to be retain the command team of the Enterprise as is given your new personal relationship with Captain Kirk has been approved. The theory is if it ain’t broke, why fix it?”

Spock resisted correcting the admiral’s atrocious grammar barely.

“As your relationship advances or changes, we’ll reevaluate of course. Or if something comes up that interferes with the operation of the Enterprise.”

“Nothing will, sir.”

Barker nodded. “I’m sure. You two will be given a lot of leeway considering your heroic sacrifices. Anyway, I wanted to deliver the news personally. It’s encouraging that we’re able to meet face to face now considering all that we’ve been through. After all the Klingons…”

“Admiral?”

“My theory over the virus.”

“Ah.” Spock nodded.

“Well. I’ll let you get back to your captain. No sense boring you with my nonsense. And when Kirk wakes up, tell him…thank you. Again.”

“I shall, Admiral.”

Spock watched Barker walk away before turning to go back into Jim’s room.

To his relief, Jim was awake and sitting up in bed, sipping a protein drink from a large glass that Leonard held before him.

“Jim.”

Jim paused and smiled. “Hey, Spock.”

“Talk after you finish that drink.”

“Yes, Bones.” He took the glass from Leonard’s hands and Spock noticed a slight tremor in his grip.

“I’ll be right back,” Leonard advised. “And drink all of that.”

When Leonard had departed, Spock approached Jim’s bed, his gaze taking in every last detail of Jim’s outward appearance.

“I’m okay,” Jim said, as though reading Spock’s mind. “Just a little tired is all. I’m glad it worked.”

“Thanks to you. It did not occur to me.”

“Nor any of us until it did. Mostly I think we were trying to pretend that time didn’t happen.” Jim paused. Sighed. “Those were not good memories for me. None of it.”

“Nor me.”

Jim took another sip of the drink and then set it beside him. “What?”

Spock swallowed. “I am…a little afraid to touch. After all this time.”

“But now we can.”

“Yes. But…it has not been since the virus came about, but also prior.” Spock shook his head. “I have been holding back for so long and now…”

Jim held out his hand toward Spock and once more Spock noticed the slight shake.

“When you were behind that glass, locked away from where I could not get to you, I wanted more than anything to just touch your hand.”

“I know,” Jim said softly. “It’s here now. Take my hand.”

Spock lifted his hand toward Jim’s and he noted a tremble in his own hand as very slowly he touched his palm to Jim’s. He sucked in a breath, feeling warmth and life, bare skin pressed into his, and not just any bare skin, but Jim’s. And for a moment he was certain that he could continue touching Jim’s palm this way for hours on end, never moving, and it would be all right, but then slowly, Jim’s fingers lowered between his, the pads of his fingertips resting against Spock’s palm, intertwining their fingers. His breath caught in his throat. If ever he’d held someone’s hand like this, it did not compare. It could not.

“Okay?” Jim whispered.

It was and it was not. He wanted so much more. But for now…it was enough.

“Yes, it is very much so.”


	20. JTK and...Everyone

JTK: Hey Spock

CS: Yes, Captain?

JTK: It's nice to be back to sort of normal, huh?

CS: It...is. Though I am uncertain anything about our current new situation could be considered normal.

JTK: Meet me at the bathroom door in five minutes.

CS: Very well.

JTK: Scotty, everything okay?

ENGI: She's purring like a kitten, Captain. Everything's running smoothly. No malfunctions in anyone's quarters. Temperature controls and synthesizers working efficiently.

JTK: How are you feeling, Chekov?

KID; Much better, sir. A bit weak still. But better. It's like that time in Moscow, Keptin.

JTK: Moscow?

KID: Yes, sir. It's...

JTK: How's the botany lab, Sulu?

FENCER: Plants are growing, excuse me, sir, like weeds.

JTK: Good. Glad to hear it. And Ben and Demora are all right?

FENCER: Thanks for asking, Captain, they are.

JTK: Hendorff, thanks for all your work with the mutineers.

Cupcake: It's my job, Captain. 

JTK: I know. But it's appreciated how well you do it. I've put a commendation in your file.

JTK: How's the finger?

Jaylah: Healed completely, James T. 

JTK: No more practicing with scythes in closed quarters, Jaylah.

Jaylah: Yes, Captain.

JTK: So, I've been thinking.

NU: That's always a danger...sir.

JTK: (chuckles) At least you added that sir there at the end.

NU: What have you been thinking?

JTK: Do you ever wish...

NU: No

JTK: NO? Not even a little.

NU: No. Go bother Spock, Jim. _He_ likes it.

JTK: Well..anyway.

NU: I'm glad you're okay. And that you helped everyone. And that you made him happy.

JTK: Thanks. Me too.

JTK: Well, Bones?

DOC: What now?

JTK: Someone's grumpy

DOC: You ever think maybe I have a date with someone?

JTK: Do you?

DOC: No. Maybe that's why I'm grumpy.

JTK: All your stuff working?

DOC: Yeah, finally. I don't know what all that was...but yeah.

JTK: Thank you, Bones, you know, for everything.

DOC: Yeah, yeah, go get Spock. I'm sure he's waiting for you.

JTK: (warmth blossoming in his chest) Yeah. Yeah he is.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"You ready to move your stuff?"

"Yes. I have two crew members ready to help move everything in the morning."

"Come here." Hand on Spock's face. "About that kiss."

"We have kissed multiple times since then."

"Have we? I don't remember." Leaning forward. "Care to remind me?"

"Hmm. I shall have to be sure you don't forget this time."

Lips on his, deeply, thoroughly. 

Breathless. 

"Come on, Commander. Let's go to bed."

Clothes gone, falling on the bed together, whispers in the dark.

"I love you."

"And I you. Eternally." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this one. Thanks for reading.


End file.
